


Cupid Bee

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [9]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Also on my wattpad account on a story called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], Cute, F/M, Fluff, not really much to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: What if  Andrew remembered the embarrassing scene that took place when he was under Cupid bee's spell, and also the little conversation he had with Akko in the courtyard?...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Cupid Bee

After the party...

"Ugh, my head." Andrew sat on his ginormous king sized bed rubbing his head. The party had long since ended and the moon sat its rightful place up in the sky surrounded by bright stars. "Why does it even hurt so much? I can't recall much from after I was stung by that bee." Just as he had said that, a bright light shined above him and Andrew grunted and looked up.

In the light, he saw himself being stung by the bee. His eyes were replaced with hearts and he looked up to see multiple version of Akko asking, "What's wrong?" He held Akko's hand lovingly as Akko said, "Uh Andrew?" and then said, "Actually, the last thing I want is for you to leave." Akko gasped and Andrew continued saying, "I just can't think straight cos ever since I laid eyes on you, you completely captured my heart. Akko once again gasped, but even louder and shook as Andrew looked longingly into her eyes and said, "Stay with me, forever." and kissed her hand. Akko screamed as Lotte blushed and even Sucy's mouth was slightly open. Hannah and Barbara also shook saying, "N-n-no way. Impossible!" as they fainted. Diana studied Andrew and said while holding her chin, "Seriously?" Akko gasped for the third time ripping her hand out of Andrew's and blushed. That's when the bee came out and Akko looked at it saying, "S-Sucy! Why'd you let the cupid bee loose!" Sucy smirked and answered, "You said to let it sting someone, this seemed like a good time to do it." Akko groaned as Lotte chased after the bee saying, "Come back!" Andrew's companions smirked and Frank said, "I can't believe Andrew was actually falling over a girl." The bee continued and stung Frank and the other boys whilst Lotte was chasing after it making them see her and swoon over her offering her their services. The bee escaped and as Diana chased after the bee, Akko said, "Diana wait for me!" and also started chasing after it but was held back by Andrew saying, "Will you please dance with me." Akko answered, "Y-you mean right now?" and then hit a wall as Andrew slammed his hand onto said wall next to her trapping her. Akko let out a squeak as Andrew once again gazed lovingly at Akko and said, "Akko. With your lips profess your love to me with a kiss." Akko screamed as the other guests watched confused and intrigued and Akko pushed him of saying, "I can't take this anymore!" She ran and grabbed Sucy begging her to fix this, but Sucy replied with a toothy grin, "But seeing you suffer brings me so much turmoil." Akko yelled out Sucy's name in agony and Andrew reached out his hand saying, "Akko please wait." However Akko kept running making him shout her name as the other guests murmured upon themselves. Andrew then ran up the stairs looking for her and said while gasping for breath, "My heart aches. I have to find her!" Then ran down the hall. 

The light flashed and moved on to the next scene where Andrew was talking with his father in the courtyard. Hi father began, "Andrew. I've heard that there are witches from Luna Nova in our house." Andrew looked down and replied, "Yes sir." Akko, while looking for the bee, came into view and over heard the conversation as his father said, "Did you allow this knowing how I despise them? Magic is an evil craft led over from ancient times as states, we must ensure that the future of our nation his guided by our hands. Witches are useless." Andrew answered his father saying, "You think we should distance ourselves from them entirely?" His father responded, "It's just politics. You have a tendency to be captivated by useless things. Like when you wanted to take piano lessons as a child." Andrew responded, "But Father, I haven't played in 10 years. Just as you instructed. "His father answered, "As it should be. You will be a respected leader of this country someday. You don't have time for distractions. Make sure those witches leave. UNDERSTOOD?" His father walked away leaving Andrew alone. Just then, Akko came out and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Kicking us out isn't any harder than quitting the piano." Andrew gazed at her surprised as she made her way over to the fountain, "Who knew you were just a coward who listens to whatever his dad tells him to do." Andrew turned back around and said, "I highly respect my father. Both as the head of the Hanbridge estate as well as an esteemed politician. It's my duty to follow in his footsteps." Akko turned around and said, "Your duty? What about following your dreams! You do have your own dream don't you?" Andrew continued looking away and responded, "You would never understand. There are some people who are fated to uphold their proud lineage." Akko grumbled and threw her fly swatter at Andrew's neck making him gasp in pain while turning around and rubbing it. Akko said annoyed, "Okay. So maybe I'm not noble or rich." she stepped onto the fountain as it followed her lead making her look stunning and moving along with her as she swayed, "But I do have a dream! I'm gonna be a great witch. Just like shining chariot!" Andrew looked at Akko with awe in his eyes as he fell in love with her for the second time, "I'm still just a witch in training but following my dream is just so much fun! Anytime I think of chariot's warm smile, it makes the whole world shine bright! I'm sure someone like you wouldn't understand at all." Andrew chuckled and Akko looked at him annoyed and said, "Are you making fun of me? I'm serious!" Andrew gazed at her with a mile and said, "You know, you're pretty cute." making Akko blush and say, "Well. You don't actually think that! You got stung by an enchanted bee earlier." Andrew once again smiled and said, "Did I." The bee came into view as Akko gasped and said, "Look! There it is! You should help!" If we smash the bee, then you'll go back to normal!" Akko rushed after the bee and Andrew stayed and gazed at her once again. 

The light flashed again and Andrew was back in his room. He blinked and then realised just what happened. He shot up from his bed shocked that he said such things at Akko and covered his mouth as he started to blush. He then smiled and thought, "Miss Kagari, you've changed me in many ways." He coughed and then sat back on his bed ready for the next day.

The next day...

Frank came over early in the afternoon to come and pick up Mr prince charming to go to school, however when he pushed open the door and shouted, "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!", he saw Andrew covering his face. He went up to him worried and felt his forehead, it was burning up. Frank studied Andrew's red face and then smirked saying, "Wow, you really fell for her. Looks like someone's feeling a bit sick. I'll call up miss Kagari, maybe she can help." and then snickered as Andrew shot up and screamed, "NO!" Andrew realised he had lost whatever composure he had before and then coughed and fixed his tie saying "I-I mean, that won't be necessary. I'm p-perfectly fine." Frank looked at his friend still smirking and said, "Suuuuuure." In the background, a small flying figure with cat ears and a cat tail said, "You loooooooove her."


End file.
